lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo
Scooby-Doo is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71206 Team Pack for the Scooby-Doo! franchise. Background Scooby-Doo is the main character of the Scooby-Doo! franchise. He is the pet Great Dane of Shaggy and a member of Mystery Incorporated. He gets scared by monsters a lot easier than the rest of the gang apart from Shaggy. Yet, in spite of his cowardliness, he can be brave when motivated whether for food or whenever his friends are in danger. Due to be being a dog, Scooby sometimes has a speech impediment where he pronounces most of his words with an "r" sound at the beginning, such as "Ruh Roh!" or "Rhaggy!". Dimension Crisis Mystery Mansion Mash-up At the beginning of the level, Scooby, alongside the rest of the Mystery Inc., are investigating a case of the mummy that appeared in the Mansion of Fred's uncle, Arthur Jones. Fred sends Scooby and Shaggy to investigate the abandoned fairground. Initially, they refuse, but Fred and Velma convince them to do so after mentioning that there are snacks at the fairground. Shortly after Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle defeat Lord Vortech to prevent him from obtaining the Diamond Scarab, Scooby and Shaggy stumble upon Vortech's mummy disguise. When the rest of the gang arrives, they believe that Scooby and Shaggy solved the mystery, which the two reluctantly admit to. The Final Dimension Scooby, alongside the rest of the gang, are seen on Vorton with the other heroes who team up to defeat Vortech. Abilities * Dive * Tracking * Dig * Stealth * Glide Quotes Trivia * He is voiced by Frank Welker, who has voiced him in most Scooby-Doo media released since 2002. ** Welker also voices Fred Jones, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo, Stay Puft, Slimer, Stripe, Stay Puft Parade Balloon, and The Kraken. ** Incidentally, Welker tried to audition for Scooby's role for Scooby-Doo! Where are You, but Don Messick took the role instead. * Along with Gollum, Scooby Doo is the first playable and physical character to not be an actual minifigure, being a plastic mold. * With the exception of the LEGO Chima characters, Scooby is also the first playable character that is an animal. * Scooby's running animation is based on the same movements he made during the infamous chase sequences throughout the Scooby-Doo franchise. * Scooby is one of the fastest characters in the game, due to his maximum walking speed being notably faster than other characters. ** In addition, his running animation is a slightly faster version of his maximum walking animation. ** However, he is not the only character with a faster walking speed. Other characters with this ability include Legolas, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd. * Scooby's health "hearts" are shaped like Scooby Snacks. This is also the case for Shaggy. * Scooby also possesses the ability to hover or glide. For some reason, this doesn't appear on his ability list. When falling, hold down the "X" button on the PS4 and PS3, the "A" button on the Xbox One and the Xbox 360, or the "B" button on the Wii U to trigger this ability. When triggered, he pulls out two trash can lids and flaps his arms like a bird to dramatically slow his descent. This ability is a reference to [http://66.media.tumblr.com/02f24548d576301b87cf92b473c03daa/tumblr_nhsqpoLL7s1td3k3fo1_500.gif a scene in the original Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? series,] even though he was actually shown to be flying in the said scene. ** Shaggy, Benny, Sensei Wu, Batgirl, Robin, and Chase McCain also have the ability to hover but do not use trash can lids. * He and Mystery Inc. have met Batman and Robin twice in The New Scooby-Doo Movies: both episodes of question have them trying to catch The Joker and Penguin. * Both his and Shaggy's character showcase theme is from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme tune, where they made their debut appearance. * Together with Doc Brown and Unikitty, he and Shaggy are the only characters to have their own character trailer. * When Scooby enters some vehicles, he will cower in fear instead of driving it like many other characters. He is the only character to have this animation. These include the Batmobile, Velociraptor, Homer's Car, Shelob the Great, the Axe Chariot, and the IMF Sports Car. * Scooby's reaction to Unikitty and Slimer are similar, mainly due to the fact that he is panicking despite the fact that Unikitty and Slimer aren't very hostile unless they feel threatened. * Scooby occasionally makes reference to a franchise in some of his quotes. The most prominent examples include: ** Scooby sometimes hums the Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? theme song. ** Scooby's line when meeting Batman comes from the 1960s Batman TV show. ** Quoting the Ghostbusters' signature catchphrase 'Who Ya Gonna Call?' when entering the Ecto-1. * His toy tag is brown (based on his fur) and adorned with turquoise dog paw prints (coming from his dog collar), and his famous diamond-shaped dog tag on the center. * Scooby-Doo is one of the few characters who doesn't come with an accessory. The others are Bane, Betelgeuse, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cyberman, Michael Knight, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), Sloth, Starfire, Stay Puft, Stripe, Supergirl, Superman, and Unikitty. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Animals Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Tracking Ability Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Digging Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Glide Ability Category:Mascots Category:Dogs Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Hire a Hero